Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to adapters and, more particularly, to adapters for protective head gear.
Description of Related Art
Certain work environments require protective gear for the head and face (e.g., welding helmet, brow guard, etc.). Sometimes, the protective gear is cumbersome and uncomfortable. Furthermore, the protective gear may not be an optimal fit for all users, thereby further adding to the discomfort. Given the importance of this type of safety equipment, there are ongoing efforts to improve the designs associated with protective gear.